


Вид на гору Фуджи в середине июня

by Prokopyan



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На каникулах после первого курса Люин Лайт отправился в гости к деду, живущему у подножия горы Фуджи. Он ещё не знал, что скучные июньские деньки обернутся для него самым неожиданным открытием.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вид на гору Фуджи в середине июня

Goa! You’ve come a long way.  
Знак на вершине горы Фуджи.

 

До открытия туристического сезона оставалось целых полмесяца, а все приготовления уже были завершены — только центры спасения проводили очередные учения. В горных избушках же царило затишье, традиционно предшествовавшее буре.  
Люин Лайт сидел на одной из спальных полок, играл со стеной в пинг-понг (стена как всегда выигрывала) и тщетно пытался вспомнить, почему в детстве эти июньские деньки казались лучшими в жизни. Ведь здесь никогда не происходило ничего занимательного: в соседних ямагоя редко гостили дети; дедушка вечно протирал сияющую чистотой конторку, старенький телевизор так же барахлил, да и ракетка для пинг-понга нашлась только в этот раз. Так почему в памяти сохранилось это чувство всепоглощающего восторга и счастья?  
Люин поймал летящий к ракетке мячик и подбросил его на ладони. Всего лишь солнечно-жёлтый шарик, а сколько радости он мог вызывать — страшно подумать.  
Оставив его лежать на полке, Лайт вышел из спальной комнаты. В магазинчике дедушка возился со стареньким холодильником, тарахтящим в последнее время на всю округу — громче кукушки в висящих над конторкой часах.  
— Я пойду прогуляюсь.  
Дед махнул рукой в качестве благословения. Судя по невнятному бормотанию, он был близок к познанию всех тайн рефрижератора, а в такие моменты грех кому-то мешать.  
Погода на улице была ясной. Ровно постриженная трава купалась в солнечных лучах, покачиваясь на едва ощутимом ветру. В соседнем дворе вовсю шла работа: Ямада-старший трудился над новой вывеской — творением его жены, увлекающейся выжиганием по дереву. Ещё один минус небольших поселений — здесь известно всё обо всех.  
— Доброе утро! — крикнул Люин заметившему его соседу и пошёл дальше.  
В последний раз он был в этой деревушке шесть лет назад, а потому почти все жители помнили его как вихрастого мальчугана, бегавшего по пыльным дорожкам. Сейчас ему было шестнадцать, он учился в Академии Истинного Креста и был одним из самых старательных эсквайров на курсе. Жаль только, что об этом нельзя было распространяться, — даже дедушка не мог похвастаться перед своими друзьями, как возмужал его внук.  
Лайт пнул подвернувшийся под ногу камешек, да так и пошёл — играя в футбол сам с собой, вновь и вновь забивая свой щербатый мяч в невидимые ворота. Увлёкшись, он остановился только у калитки, ведущей на восходящие тропы. Десятилетним мальчишкой он часто взбегал по ним, провожая жизнерадостных туристов и слушая их незнакомые языки. Далеко заходить запрещалось, и вскоре он оставался далеко позади — стоял, глядя вслед своим безвестным кумирам, — и возвращался домой поздним вечером, где неизменно получал дедовы подзатыльники.  
Что он делал целыми днями? — Вопрос отозвался ноющей головной болью. Словно ответ стучался, царапал дверь его памяти и пытался выйти наружу.  
— Что за чёрт, — пробормотал Люин себе под нос.  
Оглянувшись на деревушку, он прошёл в приоткрытые воротца — нерешительно, словно те были какой-то запретной границей. По другую сторону, впрочем, всё оставалось прежним. Только птицы почему-то не пели.  
Лайт нахмурился. Неожиданная тишина не нравилась ему, но знакомое тянущее в груди чувство буквально кричало: «Иди дальше! Не останавливайся!». Любопытство было единственным, чему он не мог противостоять.  
Оглянувшись ещё раз, как будто — он не хотел этого думать — прощаясь, Люин наугад выбрал одну из троп и зашагал по ней. Протоптанная дорожка вела вверх, а затем круто поворачивала налево, уводя в сторону от основных маршрутов. На перекрёстке Лайт на мгновение задумался, но любопытство вновь взяло вверх над сомнениями, и он отправился в сторону неизведанного, но странно знакомого.  
Чувство дежа вю не оставляло его, пока он шёл вперёд. Люин узнавал растущие вдоль дороги кустарники и невысокие деревья с зазубринами на стволах. Даже запах — свежий и травянистый — казался смутно знакомым. Как будто давным-давно он уже не раз бывал здесь.  
Время шло. Солнце приближалось к зениту и нещадно пекло непокрытую голову. Непривычный к восхождениям Лайт начинал задыхаться, несмотря на физическую подготовку. Мысль о возвращении посещала всё чаще и всё дольше задерживалась в его голове. Любопытство уже было готово сдаться, когда справа от тропы что-то странно сверкнуло.  
Люин прищурился. В тени листвы угадывалось что-то явно сделанное человеком. Свернув с дорожки, он с трудом пробрался меж плотно растущих кустарников: ветки били по лицу, спутывались, словно нарочно преграждая путь. Но его не так-то просто было остановить.  
— Надо же, — Лайт остановился, чтобы наконец-то перевести дух.  
Здесь, едва ли не в чаще, не так уж близко к цивилизации, стоял маленький каменный идол. Ворон хитро поблескивал глазами-агатами.  
— Значит, ты — тэнгу, — Люин подошёл ближе и осторожно коснулся клюва каменной птицы. — А я тебя помню: я приходил сюда, когда был младше. Я верил, что ты существуешь, и...  
— А сейчас, получается, не веришь?  
Надо отдать Лайту должное — он среагировал мгновенно. Резко обернувшись, он отточенным движением открыл свой карманный ножик и направил острие точно к сердцу оказавшегося за его спиной мужчины.  
— Значит, не помнишь, — утвердительно проговорил тот, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на упирающуюся ему в грудь сталь.  
— Кто ты? — проигнорировав слова незнакомца, которые вполне могли быть отвлекающим манёвром, быстро спросил Люин.  
— Кто учил тебя манерам, мальчишка? — «р» в его словах звучала раскатами грома. — Сначала ты должен представиться сам.  
— О, конечно. Особенно, если разговариваю с демоном, которому достаточно узнать моё имя, чтобы уничтожить меня, — Лайт усмехнулся. — Представься, иначе тебе несдобровать. В конце концов, из нас двоих именно я вооружён.  
— Меня зовут Ямабаси Тэнгу, и всю жизнь мне этого было достаточно, — проговорил демон и, выдержав короткую паузу, добавил. — До тех пор, пока один мальчишка не назвал меня Ёакэгарасу.  
— Ёакэ?.. — Люин запнулся: слишком знакомо это слово легло на язык. — Ты знал меня раньше?  
— О, вижу, тебе недостаточно хорошо прочистили мозги, — прокаркал Ёакэгарасу и, обернувшись вороном, перелетел поближе к своему идолу. — Что-то припоминаешь?  
Птица вновь обернулась человеком, не успел Лайт и глазом моргнуть.  
— Ты. Это ты поставил мне машо! — опущенный было ножик вновь нацелился на тэнгу.  
Машо означало, что Ёакэгарасу ранил его. Однако это никак не состыковывалось с последующими событиями, всплывавшими в памяти Люина. Ведь они были дружны — вот откуда пришло казавшееся иррациональным ощущение счастья! — да и имя «утренний ворон» мало подходило тому, кто должен был стать его ночным кошмаром.  
— Случайно, — Ёакэгарасу пожал плечами. — Ты забрался слишком далеко от тропы и привлёк внимание ямаубы. Но она поспешила, придя за тобой на мои владения.  
Словно кадр, вырванный из киноплёнки: уродливая старуха, кинувшийся на нее черный ворон, взметнувшиеся в воздух перья. Как он мог это забыть?  
— Как я мог это забыть? — Лайт заговорил тише, теряя за собой право быть шумным в этом лесу, и спрятал ножик в карман.   
— Чёртова ведьма вернулась, — откликнулся тэнгу, и Люин впервые услышал в его голосе злые нотки.  
Он помнил. В последний раз он удрал из деревни без ведома деда — это было в июне, туристы ещё не ходили, и у Лайта не было повода отправиться в гору. Но так хотелось.  
Несколько дней он честно терпел. Помогал дедушке, играл с соседской собакой, пробовал собирать гербарий. И всё время думал только о том дне, когда снова сможет свернуть с известной дороги и забраться во владения ёкая, отчего-то решившего подпустить мальчишку к себе. А десятилетние мальчики, как известно, не отличаются особым терпением.  
Люин сбежал, не предупредив никого, — так спешил, так боялся чего-то, словно предчувствуя подбиравшиеся к его жизни мрачные события. Тучи сгущались и образно, и буквально.  
Это было шесть лет назад.  
Гром, казалось, заставлял сотрясаться саму гору. Солнечный день погружался в предгрозовую тьму, и где-то там, у подножия горы, быстро мельтешили люди в поисках укрытия. Только хозяин одной из ямагоя всё ходил меж избушек, словно искал кого-то.  
Маленький Люин уверенно пробирался в гору. Кустарники — старые знакомые — словно специально заставляли свои ветви раздвигаться пред ним, зазывая к себе. Первая капля дождя упала на каменную статую ворона.  
— Ёакэгарасу! — мальчик окликнул друга сначала шёпотом, а затем и в полный голос. — Тэнгу!  
Ответом ему послужил очередной раскат грома. Дождь становился сильнее. Люин знал, что это значит: скоро его тропинку размоет, и он не сможет вернуться обратно. Но уйти, не увидев Ёакэгарасу, было много выше его сил.  
— Ёакэгарасу!   
— Мальчик! — голос был женским. — Мальчик, Господи, что ты здесь забыл? Сейчас же разыграется буря!  
Тонкие бледные руки обхватили его поперёк груди, сжимая в объятиях. Мелодичный женский голос пробивался сквозь стук дождевых капель, внушая, что ему не вернуться до завтра, что надо где-то переночевать.  
— У меня дом в горах. И немало сладостей! — говорила незнакомка, обнимая его всё крепче, впиваясь ноготками меж рёбер. — Я покупаю их для своих детей, но сегодня они решили спуститься в деревню. А сладости ведь растают. Хочешь сладкого?  
Люин слушал её, смутно понимая, что происходит что-то неладное. Вспоминалась сказка, которую читала ему мама, — про ведьму в сахарном домике. «Гензель и Гретель», кажется.  
— Идём же! — женщина взяла его за руку, потянула куда-то. — Ах, если не хочешь идти, я могу понести тебя! Ведь твои ножки так устали.  
Ему показалось, что она облизнулась. Кончик розоватого языка мелькнул меж губ и исчез, словно морок. Но голодный, пожирающий взгляд остался.   
— Нет! Уйди прочь!  
Глаза-агаты блеснули в свете молнии, и мальчик понял, что это был знак. Он изо всей мочи рванулся к надёжному идолу, казавшемуся единственной возможной защитой. И ведьма не смогла удержать его.  
Люин обнял каменную шею так крепко, как редко обнимал даже дедушку. Камень под ладонями оказался тёплым, живым, и мальчик уткнулся носом в шею ворона, чтобы не видеть ничего вокруг. Но он мог слышать.  
Страшный, полный ужаса крик перекрыл даже гром. Захлопали чёрные крылья. Что-то горячее брызнуло мальчику на руку, но тот только сильнее вцепился в камень — ни за что не отпустит.  
— Демон! — прорвались вдруг сквозь бурю незнакомые голоса. — Стреляй!  
На этот раз кричал ворон, но этот крик быстро оборвался. Люина обдало порывом ветра, и всё стихло. Даже дождь начал утихать. Чья-то рука легла ему на плечо.  
— Спокойно, малыш, всё закончилось.  
Он позволил оторвать себя от идола, в котором сейчас не виделось ничего живого, — покажется же такое. Рука на плече была много горячей камня и уж тем более мягче.  
Люин обернулся. Перед ним сидел на корточках седеющий мужчина в странных чёрных одеждах и с забавными очками на носу. Мальчик протянул руку и щёлкнул пальцами по болтавшемуся на дужке крестику.  
А потом весь мир перед его глазами исчез.  
  
Ёакэгарасу щёлкнул пальцами перед носом вновь наведавшегося в его земли мальчишки, и на третий раз это сработало. Вздрогнув, Лайт перехватил в воздухе его руку и посмотрел на неё удивлённо, как на чудо природы.  
— Тёплая, — рассеянно пробормотал он, проводя большим пальцем по вполне реальной коже.  
— Конечно, тёплая, — пробурчал тэнгу, вырывая запястье из хватки. — Я тебе мертвец, что ли, холодным быть?  
Ворон знал, что улыбку не спрятать — всегда выдавали глаза, что свои, что агаты идола. И если мальчишкой Люин мог бы и не заметить, то от него повзрослевшего не укрылись добродушные нотки в каркающем голосе.  
Лайт улыбнулся в ответ:  
— Да, уж точно не мертвец, — он рассмеялся, взъерошив и без того торчавшие на затылке вихры — верный признак смущения. — Я рад.  
— Я тоже, — Ёакэгарасу кивнул и, запрокинув голову, поглядел на замершее в зените солнце. — Тебя к обеду не ждут?  
Люин проследил за взглядом тэнгу. Уходить не хотелось, а ёкай и не собирался его прогонять — скорее, не хотел повторять опыт прошлой встречи, прерванной экзорцистами. Лайт, конечно, сомневался, что дед снова поднимет всю деревню на его поиски, но рисковать не хотел:  
— Ждут, наверное.  
— Я тоже буду ждать, — проговорил тэнгу. — Завтра. На старом месте.  
Люин кивнул и, зажмурившись, отвернулся. Когда он оглянулся через плечо, позади не было никого живого. Только каменный идол насмешливо сверкнул агатовым глазом.


End file.
